<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is Subtle: The One Shot Collection by Crysilus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808489">Love is Subtle: The One Shot Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysilus/pseuds/Crysilus'>Crysilus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Multi, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysilus/pseuds/Crysilus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff one shots in this house only. And memes, probably. Will feature songs sometimes for listening pleasure to enhance the experience.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone, Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Study Time (Mammon x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mammon isn't a great study partner, but she's determined to help him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Mammon was easy to read and easy to please. All he seemed to wish for was her undivided attention all day, every day. Although he said he hated it, she knew he loved to be patted on the head, and to be praised. Maybe it was because it was a luxury when he was seen as less than incompetent, it made her a little upset at how annoyed he got when he was called ‘stupid’ so much. She saw potential in him. For that very reason, the human decided that it was her duty to help him study so he could at least get a passing grade this year. Something physical to prove his worth. She hadn’t had much luck for the past couple of days. Every time she’s tried, in vain, to get him to focus on his work, he adamantly refuses to even open up a textbook. This afternoon, with a big test looming so close, she had a plan of action.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There the two were again in the library in the House of Lamentation for the fourth afternoon this week. Gold-blue eyes staring at her from across the table that was littered with assignments. Unsurprisingly, Satan was nearby, reading a thick novel and Belphegor had decided that the library was a suitable napping spot. Unfortunately for the study duo, Belphie was taking up some prime real estate on her left shoulder, which made the second born even worse to deal with than usual. </p><p class="p1">“Mammon, please just focus on your work.” She pleaded with him. It was so clear that he felt betrayed that Belphie was able to sleep on her while he had to study. It’s not like she asked the eternally sleepy demon to do it, she was simply too focused on Mammon’s study session to care. </p><p class="p1">“Nope, nah-uh. I’m not doin’ nothin’.” He replied with a stubborn tone, crossing his arms over his chest in protest.</p><p class="p1">“Mammon...” She pleaded again, much softer than before. She was honestly starting to get tired of the constant jealousy he seemed to emit. She got tired from any strong energy anyway, but Mammon, when he was like this, was always so draining. “I really want to help you pass this test.”</p><p class="p1">He pouted childishly, glaring at the youngest brother. The sloth boy had gently moved aside his pillow in favor of using your shoulder instead. That’s where the white haired demon should be, and Belphegor knew that it pissed him off. Belphie opened one of his eyes and grinned mockingly at his older brother as he wrapped his arms around her’s, which caused her to jump a little at the sudden additional contact. Anger was prominent on the greedy demon’s face as he walked around the table and harshly tugged Belphie away from the human. “Get off of my human you little-“</p><p class="p1">She quickly glanced at a drowsy Belphie who was rudely taken from his comfortable spot, then back to Mammon who was even more furious than before. She would have to put her plan into action sooner than she thought. “<em>Mammon, stop that!</em>” She felt the fuzz that was usually associated with her pact with him as he immediately stopped what he was doing. “<em>Let Belphie go and sit down.</em>” She instructed afterward.</p><p class="p1">Grumbling the whole time he was forced to do as she said, Mammon let go of Belphie and took his seat, the youngest brother sighed. The Avatar of Sloth grabbed his pillow finding another place to nap while she dealt with his annoyingly simple brother.</p><p class="p1">“Why did you use our pact to-“ He asked, somewhat angrily, but she interrupted him quickly.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll give you a kiss for every answer you get right.”</p><p class="p1">A deep blush spread across his face as he squeaked out a response, “W-What?”</p><p class="p1">“I’ll <b>kiss</b> you for every answer you get right.” She stated again, emphasizing the word ‘kiss’.</p><p class="p1">Mammon was stuttering at this point, unable to complete or even start any sort of cohesive thought. He covered his face with his hands to at least attempt to hide his very noticeable and rapidly spreading blush. “Th-This isn’t funny, if you’re joking with the Great-“</p><p class="p1">“<b>It’s not a joke.</b>” She interrupted again, her voice firm. “Politely asking you to do your work, being in a space with little to no distractions, and me giving my full attention to your studying hasn’t worked so far. So I thought you would need extra motivation.” To further prove that her study plan was real she stood up and sat next to the second born. Because of the pact, he was forced to stay seated, which was convenient, but she felt really mean to do something like that. </p><p class="p1">She opened his textbook, placing it on her own lap, and handed him the study material. “First question: ‘What is normative chauvinism?’” She asked him, a smile on her lips.</p><p class="p1">“Uh- u m... normative... ch au...” He stumbled, his mind still frazzled by the new conditions of their study session. “Isn’t that when someone..” His eyes instantly focused on her lips, his blush deepening. “<em>... Fuck-</em>“ He cursed softly. He really wanted that kiss. It was more than that he <em>wanted</em> to get this right; he <b>needed</b> to get this right. He racked his brain for anything he could remember from class, he had to have heard something while he was bored out of his mind. Come on... Come on... “It’s...” He started, truly hesitant to get this wrong. Kisses were on the line here! “It’s when someone’s thinkin’ that the way they know philosophy is the only way. Right?” He was certain that he was wrong, or at best partially correct.</p><p class="p1">It was the feeling of relief he felt when the soft brush of lips on his cheek were gifted to him. He almost got whiplash looking back at her, mouth agape, cheeks as red as could be, while she laughed. A smile on her face as she praised him for getting it right. It went on like that for some time, Mammon being determined to get the correct answer, and the human giving him a peck on the cheek and praising him when he did, in fact, get it right. It was the most productive he had ever been.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When the real test was graded and given back, Mammon had waited until he and the human were back at the House of Lamentation, back in the library where their experimental study session was. Both held their breath when Mammon produced the somewhat crumpled paper from his school bag. Both of their eyes were wide as they both cheered. “It’s a C!” A passing grade! A whole passing grade!!</p><p class="p1">The human was so delighted that she hadn’t noticed that Mammon was staring at her expectedly. “Congratulations!” She praised, nearly squealing with delight. “We have to celebrate!” She flashed the Avatar of Greed a large smile, a smile he hoped to have forever and ever. “What do you want, Mammon? Anything I can do, I’ll try my best.” That’s a very dangerous statement. If this wasn’t The Great Mammon himself, he would have taken advantage of that question.</p><p class="p1">He paused, eyebrows furrowed as if he was really thinking very hard about this, but he knew what he wanted already. “.... A movie night- b-but just with you and me. No one else.”</p><p class="p1">“That’s it?” She asked, tilting her head in a questioning way.</p><p class="p1">“That’s it.” He assured, his ears faintly dusted pink.</p><p class="p1">“Deal.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My first fanfic since 2015-</p><p>I hope it's good enough lol. I hope this brightens up your day!! ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sleep Aid (Belphegor x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She's had trouble sleeping lately, Belphie offers to help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoilers for missions 15, 16, and I guess 17?</p><p>TW: mention of non consensual dream choking</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">She was having trouble sleeping lately.</p><p class="p1">It started the night after the incident with Belphie, which by then had been a few weeks or so. He had proven himself to be deeply remorseful and he even felt comfortable enough to form a pact with her. Though it was such a strange 180 from him absolutely cursing her whole human existence for the death of his sister to wanting everything to do with her. She would never comprehend it. Not one bit. She did her best to be understanding, but her mind couldn’t stop thinking. It would have been one thing if she had truly died that night to her injuries. It was another isekai level plot twist for her to have survived by demon power time rules. She’s not sure how sane she is after seeing herself half dead in Mammon’s arms. The lack of sleep probably answered that for her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was currently way past curfew, her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling of her room, the lanterns that hung by her bed were dimly lit. She watched the flames flicker above her, her mind racing while her body prayed for sleep. After a while she closed her eyes and the usual nightmare enveloped her again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Belphegor had asked for a hug. He looked so calm and genuinely seemed to be appreciative of what she had done for him. She knew better. The smile he had never reached his eyes, but even knowing that she shouldn’t have accepted his invitation for a hug, she did it anyway. A stupid decision during the calm of the storm. She never forgot how warm he was. The mood shifted when she had been pinned against the wall by her neck as she gasped for air, clawing at his hand, her eyes begging for him to stop-</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She heard an obnoxious rumble next to her ear which jolted her out of dreamland. Was that… Was that a text? She groggily opened her eyes, the lantern’s igniting once more as she awoke again. She was temporarily blinded by her D.D.D. It took her eyes another second to adjust before she checked the time. 2:28 AM. ‘<em>They couldn’t have at least waited for 2:30?</em>’ She thought with a pout before seeing who the late night text was even from.</p><p class="p1">“Belphie..” The human whispered subconsciously, somewhat upset. They were the last person she would have liked a text from tonight, but she wasn’t surprised. He had been texting her a lot more lately for whatever reason. She almost didn’t even open the messenger app, but she knew she wasn’t going to be sleeping anytime soon anyway, what’s the harm in chatting just a little?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><b>Belphegor:</b> Hey, you up?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as her eyes focused on the text. Weird opener, but okay.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><b>MC:</b> Yes.</p><p class="p1"><b>MC: </b>Is something wrong?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Usually when someone texts someone else at an ungodly hour it’s either for a completely out of left field reason or something reasonable. As she watched Belphie type she hoped this conversation would help, more than harm, her tired brain.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><b>Belphegor:</b> Oh nothing’s wrong, I found some cute animal videos I thought you might like on Deviltube.</p><p class="p1"><b>Belphegor:</b> I was going to send them anyway f you weren’t up so you could look forward to them in the morning.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That’s... That’s actually a really valid reason to ask if someone’s awake. She kind of felt bad that a somewhat thoughtful demon was the antagonist of her nightmares. For good reason, but she still felt bad.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1"><b>MC: </b>Thank you. Please gimme those links.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After she requested the links, he sent at least ten before he attempted to be a small voice of reason.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1"><b>Belphegor: </b>Cute animals aside. We’ve got RAD in a couple hours, you should be sleeping, it’s really late.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She debated telling him a lie like, ‘oh don’t worry, after I watch all these cute animals I’ll fall asleep,’ though she didn’t see a point. Her tired appearance would betray her at breakfast anyway. She responded earnestly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><b>MC: </b>I can’t sleep.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Belphie took a bit longer to respond to this than she thought. Was she over thinking that the whole minute it took him to respond was hesitation, or was it the reality of the situation?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><b>Belphegor: </b>That’s not good.</p><p class="p1"><b>Belphegor: </b>Do you need help?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She bit her lip. How desperate was she? Considering she couldn’t remember the last time she’s had a good night’s sleep... <em>very</em>. She sighed. Who knows if this is another bad idea, but the human took one deep breath before biting the bullet.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><b>MC: </b>Yes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Belphegor had snuck his way into her room with a mug of warm milk, a plate with a few cookies, and his signature pillow in his arms. “Sorry I’m late.” He apologized as he quietly set the plate and mug down on her desk, gently kicking the door behind him so it closed with a soft click.</p><p class="p1">“It’s fine.” She responded with a small smile, staring at the kind gesture of a warm drink and sweets. “Thank you.” She walked over to the desk to pick up the mug of warm milk, while Belphie seemed to be proud to be thanked.</p><p class="p1">“No problem. I help Beel sleep sometimes too. It’s nothing new.” He saw that she didn’t attempt to take one of the cookies and quickly added, “You don’t have to eat the cookies but at least drink the milk. It will help.”</p><p class="p1">She nodded, she wasn’t hungry anyway. When she took a sip of milk there was something pleasantly different about it. Another smile graced her lips as she looked over to the youngest brother. “Did you put vanilla in this..?” She asked, genuinely curious, talking another sip as she waited for his response.</p><p class="p1">“Mhm.” He responded with a smile of his own. “I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p class="p1">She took a minute or two to finish off the milk, sighing contently before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “I don’t mind at all. It was really good.” When she set the empty mug down back on the desk, he held out his hand.</p><p class="p1">“It’s time to go to bed.” With the dim lighting in the room it made him look a little like a prince in the moonlight, offering her a dance. She couldn’t help the slight blush on her cheeks as she took his hand. She hoped he couldn’t see it, but with her luck he probably did and wasn’t saying anything about it.</p><p class="p1">He led her to her bed, letting her get comfortable under the covers first before he joined her. Instinctually she turned around to face him, mouth open as of she was about to protest, her cheeks burning bright red. He put a finger to her lips, effectively shushing her. While she pouted, accepting some defeat, he easily wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in warmth. He played with her hair while she curled into his chest, incredibly embarrassed at the current situation. Her heart was racing, and she could kind of tell that Belphie’s had quickened a little too. The rhythmic beating of his heart, the warmth of his body, and the gentle way he was playing with her hair was lulling her to sleep. At some point her eyes fluttered closed and for the first time in a long time she fell asleep without a worry on her mind.</p><p class="p1">When he felt her breathing even out and her muscles relax, Belphie’s lips curled into a small smile. He hoped he could give her comfort like this in the near future as well. It made him feel important to her, even if they haven’t spent nearly as much time together as the others. He gently held her close, taking in her scent, staring at her sleeping form, and simply savoring the moment. It didn’t take long for his own eyelids to feel heavy. Before he drifted off himself, he gave her forehead a light kiss.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sweet dreams.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Belphie is my current ultimate fav rn and this made me super happy to write!!</p><p>I'm sorry if ur allergic to vanilla/milk or if you're lactose intolerant. :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kiss Me (Satan x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Related to Study Time (Mammon/Reader): </p><p>Satan was avoiding her for some reason. Did she do something?? She thought giving him a present would do the trick.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The last time she saw Satan had to have been during her last study session with Mammon in the library. After that she hadn’t seen him much at all. It was like he was avoiding her or something. The worst part is, she had no idea why. So like any reasonable person who doesn’t know if they’ve done something wrong, she was determined to go searching for the fourth brother, but not before making an ‘idk what I did but I’m really sorry’ present!! She wanted to make this together with him, but since he was currently invisible and she was impatient, she decided that it would be better if she just made it without him.</p><p class="p1">She slaved away in the kitchen for the past few days, mixing ingredients, rolling dough, and letting yeast do its thing. After all that prep work it was finally time to assemble her magnum opus. Slowly a lump of formless dough obtained ears, whiskers, a tail, and raised stripes. Left over dough was turned into mini versions of her original project and was carefully slid into the oven. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead, stretching her arms, a sense of pride in her smile. When she was finally able to release her work of art from the oven she gushed at how cute it was.</p><p class="p1">Unsurprisingly, the ‘please forgive me’ present was a loaf of bread in the shape of a cat. It also came with a dozen or so bread kittens, which she decided to leave in the kitchen for anyone who can grab one before Beelzebub ate them all.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">While she was gently placing the cat loaf in some aluminum foil, Satan was in his own world as he laid down on the cool tiled floor and stared up at the ceiling of the planetarium.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He remembered her smiling and praising Mammon, washing him in a sea of kisses when he got even the simplest concept correct. Anger welled up in his throat, threatening to spill at the memory. He sighed, closing his eyes momentarily. Why did he care so much? She was her own person, she could do whatever she pleased. Why did it irk him so much that his stupid older brother got special treatment just because he couldn’t focus on his school work? Stupid was a disease, as they say. Maybe he was worried that Mammon’s moronic nature would rub off onto her? But she was still no where in his scummy league, last he checked. He opened his eyes again only to see a familiar face peering down at him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“There you are!” She exclaimed with a smile, seemingly exhausted, but too delighted to see him to care. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”</p><p class="p1">A little shaken that he was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn’t even hear her approach, he replied bluntly as he sat up. “Doesn’t Mammon have another test soon? Why were you looking for me?” She winced a little at his tone and he instantly regretted speaking. He knew he wasn’t in the mood to speak to her in his usual calm demeanor, but he still couldn’t figure out <b>why</b> he was in this mood.</p><p class="p1">“I told Mammon that he’s gotta start studying on his own since I have my own work too.”She started to explain, plopping herself next to him, the crinkling of aluminum foil loud and clear. “I was looking for you because I haven’t seen you in a while, and I finished the book you lent me recently-“</p><p class="p1">Satan, ever observant, looked to what she had in her hands. With an eyebrow raised he pointed to the mound of foil. “What’s that?”</p><p class="p1">“Oh!” She exclaimed before gently handing it over to Satan. “It’s for you!” The smile she had was radiant, bordering on angelic. He felt his heart attempt to somersault out of his chest. He distracted himself by revealing what lay beyond the foil, his own eyes sparkling as he instantly recognized what it was.</p><p class="p1">She giggled at his obvious excitement. “I made it all by myself!” To her he looked so cute! Maybe while he focused on the cat loaf she could sneak a peck on his cheek? Whether it was because they were alone in a sea of stars or because she was glad he was enamored with the bread art, she was feeling more bold than usual. “I made it as an apology, truce thing.. so..” She leaned in to attempt to kiss his cheek, but what she didn’t count on was him shifting his head to look at her to say thank you. Their lips connected by pure accident. Both of their faces flushed instantly before they pulled away from each other, a string of apologies escaping both of their flustered forms.</p><p class="p1">“Oh my god I’m so sorry, I wasn’t trying to-“</p><p class="p1">“I should have warned you! I’m so sorry- I can leave if-“</p><p class="p1">As she scrambled to leave, Satan grabbed her wrist. “W-Wait.” A small awkward silence wormed its way in between them until he cleared his throat, and stared at her intensely. His blue-green eyes seemingly capturing her into them as he shifted closer, their faces mere inches from one another.</p><p class="p1">“…Can you kiss me again?”</p><p class="p1">A deep blush erupted onto her face, she barely registered what Satan has asked of her before she squeaked out, “Uh-um- s.. sure.” Before she could even think any farther she gave his lips the quickest of pecks. Immediately afterwards she slipped out of Satan’s grip and abruptly stood up. “H-Have a good night, Satan! Enjoy the cat loaf!!” She exited as fast as she could. When she was just outside the planetarium she covered her face with her hands and let out a muffled scream.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As he watched her retreat as quickly as she appeared a smile found its way onto his face, a chuckle escaping his lips. He finally knew why he was so upset earlier. He looked down at unnecessary culinary art piece, taking a second to just imagine how much time it took her to make.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Love, huh?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the first one shot inspired by a song! It's the song <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/754kgU5rWscRTfvlsuEwFp?si=QzTQqbkpRjGgD1Gdc09Mfw">Kiss Me</a> by Sixpence None the Richer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>